Deidara's sister
by Gaara's angel
Summary: Deidara has a older sister who is hunting down the Akatsuki and she intends to kill them all, Deidara included. what happens when Dei falls in love with one of the other Stars? chapter 10 and 11 NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a random thing I wrote in my mind as I thought about my favourite characters in the Akatsuki; **Itachi**, _**Deidara**_, Hidan (and _Tobi)!_ It was a random idea.

"Speaking", _thoughts that aren't straight out 'I did this', like prayers._

{Author's notes. Random bits of info.}

**Deidara's POV... A Sister's Love.**

"Wait up, Ane-san {A/N: older sister, for those that don't know}. I can't keep up, un!" I cried, desperate to keep up with my sister. I hated being weaker than her, she'd tease me endlessly. "Kana! Seriously, un! I can't keep up, un! Wait...! Un..." I whine, knowing that that would make her pay attention.

"I'm sorry Dei. I just wanna get to Iwa before sun down! Kain is supposed to be there!" Kana walked back to me, she was desperate to see her boyfriend after two days without his hugs or kisses. "Are you okay Dei? What's wrong?" My sister could see the blood running from my mouth palms. "What's wrong?" She asks again.

"My... my hands are aching, un. It hurts, yeah. Everywhere is sore, un. We've been walking for two hours! I need a break, un!" I was ten! What could she expect! I was a weak ninja, I used clay birds to fly around but I'd run out of clay... yesterday.

"Can you still walk? I can carry you on my back." It was true, she could. She was six years older than me. She was sixteen, dating the 'hottest' boy in the Iwa area, and a female ninja. "Hey... do you sense someone nearby?"

I just nodded as I heard the ninja creep up behind us. "Hey, pretty... if you don't do what we say, I'll slit your fucking pretty throat and sacrifice you to Jashin." I turned and looked at the silver-hair boy who held my sister in a chokehold. "Listen fucking carefully. Fuck, I really hate to repeat myself so... well, just fucking listen." He leant closer and whispered in my sister's ear. Her eyes widen and she tried to hide the muffled sob that escaped her lips. "So... what do you say, fuckwit?" I saw another man behind him. I'd heard of the boy, Itachi Uchiha... he was the one who had killed his entire clan except his little brother, scarring the boy for life. "Itachi... what the fuck you think. If she says no, we kill them both? That would make Jashin very, _very_ fucking happy."

"I say, '_hurry the hell up_!' Pein's going to kill us if we don't get back soon. Hidan-sama! It's too hot for sacrificing." I agreed with the Uchiha but stayed silent. It was better to be seen, and never heard. My father had drilled that into me from a very young age. If I spoke without being spoken to first, I'd be hit very hard. "Let's go!"

"Well?" 'Hidan-sama' was very intimidating, but Kana still shook her head defiantly. "Oh fucking well." 'Hidan-sama' raised the three-bladed scythe to Kana's throat and I fell to my knees. This was getting really bad. _Kana, un!_

_Sorry Father, un. I've lost you and Mother; I don't want to lose her too, un. The bomb wasn't meant to kill Mother, un. _I knew tears were streaking my cheeks as I sank into the hot sand. "Don't hurt her, un! I'll do anything... just don't hurt her, un!" I begged, my knees getting burnt from the grains of sand in my legs.

"Hah, hear that Itachi. This boy is fucking smart. You're fucking lucky you've got such an intelligent brother. He's a fucking smart guy. Are you telling me the truth? Will you do fucking _anything?_" He turned on me, his question surprising me. No one had ever asked me if I meant what I said. Damn it, no one even cared if I even spoke.

I nodded, worried that if I spoke I'd start to cry or something weak like that.

"Baka! You fell for their trap! They want you. All because of your stupid explosions! I told you! I told you that criminals would get the wrong idea! You really are stupid!" I winced at my sister's words, but the fact that my mucking around with my bombs caused this confrontation didn't surprise me. I'd felt eyes on me as I blew the targets into smithereens. "You swore that you wouldn't blow crap up! What were you doing, being a delusional dipshit like this!"

Ouch... that was hurtful. All of Iwa knew I prided myself in the huge explosions that the clay made. I was a little weird, yeah, but it was my art. Art was a bang with me. All of the colours... all of the noise, it lasted a few seconds, but in my opinion; that's all art ever lasts. "Don't diss the explosions, un! They are the very basis of life. Life flashes by, isn't that what Dad used to say, un? So does the beauty and fire of an explosion, un! I was practising my aim! I hit every target, un! It's not just art; it's a weapon, un!"

"Heh, Sasori would love him... art is a lifetime of awesomeness in his case. They'd have nice long arguments about this!" Itachi grinned at his master, laughing. "What do you think senpai?"

"Uhhh... the little fucking Uchiha prodigy has to confuse a fucking immortal! Why can't you be dumb like fucking Tobi! It'd be a fucking lot easier on me!" Hidan was complaining, and, by Itachi's reaction, this Tobi must be _dumb_!

"If I was as dumb as Tobi, I wouldn't be the Uchiha prodigy. I like outwitting you, it's funny. Tobi is a real idiot; I'm offended that you think I could ever be as dumb as that!" Itachi Uchiha glared at the huge man, hate in his eyes and voice. Whoa, those two didn't get along very well.

"If you were so fucking eager to get back, maybe you would've killed the fucking sister and just fucking abducted the kid, but _no_. Itachi Uchiha _had_ to involve a fucking plan other than hacking everyone up!" Hidan mused as the Uchiha freed the sister. Hidan took over, pressing the edge of his scythe to my sister's throat. "Don't tell anyone you saw us, is that fucking clear enough?"

"I swear, Deidara. One day I'll free you. I'll kill these two, and I'll get you back. I'll look for you. Never forget a sister's love! It is a blessing and a curse! I love you, my ototou {A/N: little brother...}. I'll look for you. I'll never stop looking! Until the day I die!" my sister's voice faded off as she ran, ran to Kain, and ran to safety. Finally, she was safe... now, for the harder part.

"Hey, you got any clay, un? I am sick and tired of walking, un." I asked Hidan, not really expecting anything.

"Actually, we do. We bought it as a bribe. We didn't need it, but what do you want to do with it? If you intend to blow us up, forget it." Itachi answered for his senpai. "Well, speak up!"

"Uh... no, un. I intend to make a bird that'll fly me around, un. I can make three... if you want, un?" I phrased it like a question, scared about the answer. Would they fear me? Hidan grunted, flicking a lump of clay at me.

"Three... two?" Itachi murmured. "Two. One has to bigger. I'll ride with you. That way you can't fly away." Itachi was very suspicious of me. "Is that possible?" ah hah! Uchiha wasn't very confident in my art. I'd show him. "Bloody hell... its clay! What do you expect from me Hidan! I hate flying! It's not right. If we were meant to fly, we'd have wings!"

"I've made ten people fly on one bird, un. I just have to make the size and chakra different, un! It's okay with Hidan alone, but I need to control both... that's the hard bit... un."

"Just hurry the fuck up! For Jashin's sake! I need to fucking report that we have a new member. Pein will fucking jump for joy." Hidan growled.

I quickly let me hands run over the clay. "Holy shit, un! This is the best clay around, un! Man, how did you afford that, un?" I asked as I moulded the clay into the shape of birds. One was a bigger bird and the other one was rather small.

"How the fuck are we supposed to fly on those things?" As Hidan spoke, my creations doubled in size. "That's how." Hidan answered his own question.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Naruto... I wish I did though. Deidara was with Hidan and Itachi when we left, flying to the base. In this chapter, Tobi (eep!) isn't introduced and I hint more at Sasori. Sasori is away though, so Hidan and Itachi tell him more about his soon to be partner in crime. Same, same, random idea= random story. At the end he meets Sasori… with a blistering result…

**Deidara's POV... Art Is A Bang!**

"Well, who am I meant to be partnered with, un? You told me about the whole partner concept, explain more on whom, un." I demanded. I wanted to know more.

"Well, I said something about Sasori before, right? He's the one who thinks art is everlasting. He'll be partnered with you, as Orochimaru recently defected. He's not too pleased about it. He's half puppet and can last forever. We have Konan's cousin at the moment. She's nine and a half. You're going to be partnered with her until Sasori gets back from his latest mission." Itachi explains the whole thing so that I can understand. For that, I am grateful. The Jashinist had attempted to explain his religion to me but I didn't understand a thing until Itachi translated from his swearing. "Sasori is half puppet and he's kind of strange… he hides in his room making new puppets and ignoring everyone. His last partner was psycho so we don't blame him."

Wow… I got an S-ranked criminal organisation around me and I'm partnered with a _puppet_!!! I am so sad… not! I love this place… maybe this mob will appreciate my art! Eh… maybe not. "So Sasori is a _puppet_, un_?_ How did that happen, un?"

"I'm new too! Don't ask me! Then again, I'm the only person that can really speak in a language that you understand… I'm starting to wish I didn't kill everyone in my clan!" Itachi sighed, walking away from me and Hidan with a groan. _Whoa, he's one fucked up kid, un._

"Point taken... *hic*. I am too fucking drunk *hic* to say anything *hic* right, fuck... *hic, hic*. Maybe I shouldn't have drunk all that sake... *hic* fuck..." Hidan had somehow drunk a whole bottle of sake on the hour flight to the lair. "I hate... *hic* fucking heights... *hic*." Hidan explained, his voice was so slurred that Deidara had to listen really hard to catch all of his words.

"Deidara? Is that the bomber who killed his parents? Whoa, how'd you catch him? I sent Kisame and Hidan before you came and his sister protected him like a mother does her son!" 'Leader-sama', as I'm meant to call him, was obviously elated at the prospect of having me as a part of their team. "Hello..." The man of shadows spoke with a tired, yet faintly excited, voice. "I'm Pein-sama, or Leader-sama, either, either. So, you are Deidara?"

"Yes, un. I'm Deidara-kun, un. Nice to meet you Pein-sama, un." I spoke quieter as a blue haired chick walked up behind Pein-sama and put her hands on his shoulders. _Ahh... do I know her, un?_ "Hi, un. I'm Deidara."

"Konan. What's up with the 'un's'? They're annoying..." She spoke with a slight accent, flowing the words together quickly; again, I was trying hard to understand these guys. "Hello? I asked you a question."

"Sorry... I have always said it, un. It's not even a family thing, un. I hate it too, un." The girl threw her hands up in exasperation, annoyed.

"Why are you here, baka? I didn't think we recruited babies into the Akatsuki? Is that a recent improvement, Pein? We might have to talk about that." Konan was obviously someone I'd have to avoid. _Wait for it, wait for it. She'll diss my hair too. It's long, so nah duh..._ "I thought I was supposed to be the only girl? You told Hidan not to bring his little girlfriends' home, didn't you?" _Ah ha, I knew it!_

"Konan! That was way rude! This is Deidara, from Iwa... the one who blew up his Dad." Pein was laughing as Konan rolled her eyes and stormed off. "Don't worry about her, she's PMSing. She'll get over it, and she'll apologize for being a bitch."

"I HEARD THAT!" The woman screeched from down the hall. "THAT WAS SO SEXIST! I HATE NEW PEOPLE! THEY ALWAYS FUCK THINGS UP!"

"Ouch... that hurt." Itachi murmured from behind Pein. "I didn't know she hated me that much."

What an amazing way to start my time as part of the Akatsuki. It's not my favourite way to start a friendship, PMSing and bitching way actually pretty low on my list of insults, but it hurt when she hadn't spoken to me for a whole month after I joined the Akatsuki. I blew crap up and killed a few hundred people before I even met my new senpai... Sasori had a huge mission. He had to find the sand demon, Shakaku, and kill it. _As if!_ I thought one night. _Sasori would be lucky if he comes back alive after dealing with Gaara!_ It was true; I had fought the demon boy once. I was his friend but I still feared the boy, like any normal person. I had had to fight him after I killed my parents. We were enemies then, and since that fight we'd become alright friends. What would he say if he saw me now, with my big Akatsuki cloak with the red clouds and high collar? Would he kill me? Probably. God, I miss my old life. Even some random guy that works for Zetsu, a cannibal plant dude, steers clear of me, probably on Zetsu's orders though. His name was Tobi; he's a masked ninja who is _way, way_ too bubbly for his own good.

"Fucking Sasori is back." Hidan came into my room, ignoring my clay work as he dodged the chairs and bed Konan's cousin, Tamara, had kicked up after I called Konan a bitch. "You stirred up fucking Tamara again, didn't you? Fuckwit!"

I grinned and thought over what he said. "Huh, Sasori's back, un? Does he know about me yet, un?" I was nervous about meeting my new senpai. "Does he, un?"

"Uh... I don't think so, fuckwit. Let him get fucking debriefed first. Uh... and I'd clean up this fucking room before he comes... oh shit."

A redhead that looked a lot like Gaara stormed in, the only major difference in the eyes. Gaara's eyes were an aqua colour that shone slightly in the sun, but Sasori's eyes were a coppery colour that looked at me with a burning hatred. He glanced around the room and back at me.

"What the fuck have you done to my room, brat? I wanted to sleep tonight, not fricking clean!" The redhead looked like he was about to explode at me. "Why am I getting paired up with a girl like this guy?" I looked at the boy in shock. Why did all of these people hate me???

"It wasn't me, un! Why the heck do all you motherfuckers fucking hate me, un? I'm fucking sick of it, un!" I saw the anger in the boy's face soften as I spoke but as soon as I called him a motherfucker he hardened up again.

"I ain't no fucking motherfucker, you cheap whore! I hate you because you fucking messed up my fucking room! Why the fuck else would I fucking hate you! Fuck!" Sasori was really annoyed, annoyed like Shakaku at the smell of blood he can't have.

"Sasori... don't you fucking dare!" I saw the kunai in his hand and ducked, but the weapon hit me in the shoulder, rather than my heart, where the puppet was aiming. He pinned me to the ground, using the chakra strings that Itachi warned me about. "Sasori! He's just a fucking twerp, don't fucking kill him! It's a waste of fucking chakra!" Hidan had stuck up for me by insulting me. How does that work?

That got me. I was part of this fucking organisation too. I put the lump of clay I had been forming into a griffon on my desk and walked out. As I shut the door I heard Sasori sigh, his tone annoyed as he yelled at Hidan. Too bad that he'd be shut up for a while. I grinned as I got up to the roof. This was going to get me killed but for the hell of it I'd do it. _Bye Sasori._

"Art is a bang... that's for sure." I made the tiger seal hand-sign and grinned. "Katsu! Explode my darling griffon._ Too bad I had to waste you on Sasori... I was going to kill Kana with it._ A sister's love, puh-lease, un! As if!" I laughed evilly as the ground rumbled with the explosion under my feet.

"Deidara!" Leader-sama's voice echoed through the lair as I laughed. "Get in here!"

The leader stood behind his desk, his eyes flashing with anger. Sasori and Hidan were coughing and covered in scorches from my blast. Sasori was glaring at me with hatred filled eyes and Hidan looked at me with eyes filled with betrayal.

"Why the hell did you blow up your room?! It's insanity! Were you trying to kill Sasori and Hidan?" I grinned at Pein-sama's question. "Well?"

"No, not Hidan, un. Sasori yelled at me for no fucking reason and I'm sick of being treated like a fricking air waster, un! I was treated like that back home; that was why I blew up my fucking family, yeah! I'm fucking sick of it, un."

Sasori's expression didn't soften, but I didn't expect it to. "Well, when I come home to find a fucking stranger in my fucking room and the room fucking demolished, I tend to get angry!" I rolled my eyes as Sasori whined about the room... again.

"Uh... that wasn't Deidara..." I heard Tamara come in and I hissed. The bitch left me to deal with my new senpai, what did you expect? "That was me, Sasori. I got annoyed at the guy and destroyed the room, knowing you'd be back soon and he'd just turn to his art, as usual." I groaned; everyone hated my art; that was obvious. "Also, my sister in Kohona called and said that Star, my old group, was back together, and we are going to be rocking the city once more. I'm asking for leave, whether you want to wipe my memories or not." I looked at the brunette and her blue eyes glinted as she smirked.

"Go ahead; I don't need to wipe all the memories. You've been here plenty of times." Tamara cheered and ran out of the room. "Back onto the topic of blowing up your room... why?"

"Art is a bang... I thought that was obvious, un." I looked at the puppet man with eyes filled with self-content. "I've come to rely on explosions, un. That's why Kana hated the things, un."

"What the hell is up with the un's? I'm fucking sick of it!" Sasori yelled, stalking out of the room. "I am going to clean up _my_ room and get ready from later. Reassign me please Leader-sama."

"Art is a bang. You better remember that, un!" I called out to the angry puppet. "Art is a real blast!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, I wish I owned Naruto, but sadly, I don't... DX I don't talk to anyone who doesn't know who Deidara is. (Sorry Miss D... no Deidara, no assignment!) Sigh, dedicated to Samantha... _not!!!_ I actually think this should go to... I dunno... Reahn, go Reahn!

**Kana POV: A Promise with a Demon (Four years later…)**

My life was _over_! My brother, my baby brother, he's part of the psycho group, the _Akatsuki!!!_ I couldn't believe my ears when Tamara came back _four_ years ago to tell me she'd seen Dei! And apparently he'd blown up a room too! What kind of brother wishes for his older sister to hunt him down? He knew I was after the Akatsuki brats. I had since I was fifteen, and that was five years ago! I was so in shock, especially today, when I got a report for Kazekage Gaara saying that Deidara and his 'senpai', Sasori, had been seen blowing up bits and pieces of Suna. I swear I'm _that_ close to killing my own kin! And tomorrow I had to journey with my girls to make sure that everyone in the area was okay.

"Kana, Kana...? _KANA!!!_" One of the Stars, my group who search for missing-nins and the Akatsuki, was yelling angrily at me. She was the only one older than me, and that was only by two months. "Will you listen? We need to chase down your stupid dickhead of a brother and all you do is zone out!"

"Deidara isn't a dickhead, and don't pin this on me, Shai-baka! {Baka=Idiot in Japanese!} I'm sick and tired of it!!!" I screamed at my 'leader', I founded the group and I wasn't going to let the girl push me around. Everyone gaped at me. Yes, I had a short temper, and by short, I mean _short_. But none of my girls had seen me crack like this. Deidara and his 'senpai' were really taking their toll on me. I was in no mood to tolerate Shai today. "Don't diss my little brother in front of me!!! Talk about him behind my back, but you don't talk like that in front of me!!!"

"Are... are we late?" Two of my team walked in to see their 'senpai' holding the 'leader' of this group against the wall, defending an Akatsuki member. Samantha was the speaker and she stared at me shocked. "...The fuck? Wha-what's going on?" The girl, Becci, who walked in with her, glanced up from her down mood, seeing her 'senpai' and 'leader' fighting. "Zomigod, that's cool!" Samantha giggled as I went back to half-killing the baka.

"Hn... What the fuck? This is awkward..." another one of my team pops her head in, laughing at the fight. Reahn, to my disgust, walking in and sat down. "Who's winning?" Becci shrugged, Samantha giggled and Shai pushed me onto the floor.

"Weren't you Iwa Nin's taught to be respectful of your elders?" The girl sniffed in distaste. _Why I ought to...!_ I didn't finish the thought as I hissed. Oh shit, anger taking over.

I got up, slamming the baka into a wall. That was the end of my already short fuse. I punched the stuck up Kohona Nin in the nose, straight out, ignoring the teams on the floor, gawking at my anger. I saw Becci get up, her hands shimmering with Shadows that would separate us if things got too outta hand, and buy things, I mean me! Samantha stood up too, her hands shimmering with unforseen sparkles. But those things weren't normal sparkles; they were steel, shaped into tiny daggers. Reahn also stood, her hands glimmering with light. Becci's eyes changed from her normal light bluey-green to the black of her inner demon. She wasn't a demon, but a godchild. Her adoptive father was Kage of a newer hidden city, Hoshi {star... ironic...} and her mother was a spirit from the undead. These spirits could take over a person's mind and control that person, thus her mother was half-alive, while also being dead. Her brown hair started to swirl around her and she controlled the strangling shadows until they coffined her in a harder than steel shell. Oh shit, I was in for it now. When Becci went this mode, she was either deadly or damn kindly cruel... I could see the anger in her eyes as I winced._ Not the best idea..._

I found myself flying backwards as Shai tried to punch me. _But she didn't make contact... did she? This isn't right. Why is my stomach hurting?_ I looked up and saw the encased Becci between us, her hands out stretched as though warning off people. _Did she break the fight up?_

"Becci? What's going on?" Becci's eyes flew open. Oh shit... Becci's new brother knew about us in the Stars but not even Aaron could comprehend the awkward situations we get in. Becci released the shadows quickly, smiling. "Becci? Why were you in _that_ attire?" And Aaron wasn't talking about her black Goth top either.

"Erm... hi Azza. I was just breaking up a bitch fight... why are you here?" Aaron raised an eyebrow at Becci's dipshittedness. "What...? Oh... right." Obviously the dipshit remembered. "I forgot, Daniela's birthday..." Becci groaned. Daniela was Aaron's girlfriend, who, for some weird reason, hated all of us. "I'll be there in a second. I'll take a minute." Aaron grinned and walked off.

"...The fuck? Daniela's birthday? You got to go?" Samantha felt the godchild's anger at the moment her older brother left. "But she hates us all... doesn't she?"

"She doesn't hate me... around my brother that is. She loathes me but she'd do anything to stay with Azza. I wish he'd just get over her, and soon!" Becci's anger radiated from her eyes and stance. She had her arms crossed angrily over her chest, the frown filled with sadness and longing. There was a time when her brother had stayed up, making sure after a difficult mission that she was safe and that she actually returned. "I miss my old big brother... he's gone forever though." Becci's eyes were filled with tears and she smiled suddenly. "I'm sure the new Azza wouldn't mind if I didn't turn up tonight. I mean, I'm just spending the night with my best friends... right?"

That was the end of Becci's bad situation, but the beginning of my own. With Becci running from home for the night, and Reahn and Samantha staying at my place while their dad's got over the most recent crimes they've committed, things as bad as dating a guy without permission (Samantha) or forgetting to tell Daddy she was staying with a friend (mission time), and leaving the house (Reahn for sure). She had to look at me with those puppy dog eyes and that lower lip sticking out... I gave in. I had responsibility as a 'senpai' to make sure my girls were always safe and housed while they were on missions like my team was going on tomorrow.

"Remember girls, we have to go to Suna tomorrow to survey damage to the bombed parts. Lord Gaara has put his trust in us, so no stuffing up. Maybe, if we do a good job, you'll get to meet him." That made Becci perk up. She was the only member who hadn't met the Kazekage, and she was envious because she and Gaara where rather alike. Both were forthright, smart, feared in some places, possessed by spirits and had anger issues. "Gaara needs to be sure of the damage and he's being held up by Temari since he's still recovering from the fight with the Uchiha. Sasuke came off worse though. He's still in hospital." At that I _had_ to smirk. The Uchiha hated me and Becci for some unknown reason.

"Cool! I really wanna meet Lord Gaara now!" I didn't want to tell Becci that I kind of feared the moment they met. After all, I was related to Deidara, who had been Gaara's best friend, and I could pull the heartstrings into conning him into meeting me and my girls. "This guy hurt the Uchiha! That's my goal and Lord Kazekage did it for me. That's good!" I swear I'd never get this girl. Gaara had complete something that she'd wanted to do and she was cheering about it? She didn't even know Gaara and she was happy that he'd 'done something for her'.

My house was rather messy and it was filled with photos of my brother and family before the ashes, literally. I didn't blame Dei for killing Dad but I wished he hadn't. If Dei hadn't of blown up our parents then I'd never had to have formed this group that was going to be the end of me. I watched as my team looked at the photos, waiting for the comments that were sure to come. Becci was the first to ask a question.

"This is the dude that blew up Suna, right? Whoa, he's amazing..." Amazing? Where did that come from? I was about to ask when she continued. "I mean... look at him. He has that little statue in his hands, and I can see those palm-mouths that you told me about once. He's still in the middle of creating his sister in a statue. He isn't even looking at her, he's just winging it! That's amazing!" Of course Becci is talking about Deidara's art. Did she mean how cute he is... but I do think my baby brother is cute.

"I think he's cute... in a cuddly, teddy bear way. I feel sorry for him, I mean after all, he's so cute and stuck in a group of guys, and one girl. That's not good enough for a cutie like Deidara!" I didn't realise that tonight I'd have to put up with Tamara and her older sister, Dana, who was almost identical to their cousin, Konan, who lived with the Akatsuki. The brown and blue haired girls grinned as they took in the mess. "A week alone and you trash the place. No wonder Dana and I rarely go on missions! Any who, the Akatsuki have come to rely on Dei's explosions. That's not good, is it Kana? Those bangs kill more people in less time!" Tamara had obviously been at the Akatsuki headquarters.

"No shit Sherlock. I thought that was obvious. Now girls, we got to get some sleep." Before I could even finish my sentence I heard a pounding on the door. I opened the door and nearly fainted at the sight. Gaara was cut up and bloody, his eyes sandy coloured with the diamond pupil, and the four dots outside the pupil, signalling the demon in him was controlling the boy's moves. "Gaara?! What the heck! Are you okay?"

"Deidara struck again last night... I ran from *cough* Suna to here. God, Kohona is so far away! I *gasp, cough* couldn't make it without being tracked down by Itachi and Hidan... it was *cough* torture!" I knew what Gaara meant. If Hidan and Itachi could track down Gaara, they could track down anyone but Becci.

"Who's there?" I heard Dana as she moved towards the door, her fan out and needles poised. "Kana, who's at the door?" I sighed, pulling the blood soaked Gaara in with a groan.

"Lord Gaara. He's kind of dead beat, so let him rest." I knew I sounded like a overprotective mother, so instead of just giving him my room, I asked him if he wanted to stay in the inconspicuous corner of Kohona where I lived or if he'd like me to call Naruto. He chose us, like I knew he would. "Becci! Oi, get Lord Gaara a drink or something! He's drained!" the godchild was too curious, so naturally she did what I said, brining the tired redhead the large bottle of water.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly as he saw the tattoo on the girl's wrist. It read shadow, written in kanji, like the symbol for love on his forehead. He realised that this girl was not who she seemed, whether she knew or not. There was an old taboo on blood tattoos, after all, he himself had one. If only he could ask her what her name. But if he did he'd be breaking a promise he'd made to me, months ago. If he met any friends who were a little like him, he'd not speak to them. I bet he regrets it now!

"Hi. I'm Rebecca... the Kage of Hoshi's daughter." Becci's voice was quiet but anyone could hear the smile in it. "Call me Becci though." Gaara tried to smile, but all he could do is gape in shock as he looked at the godchild with distant interest. "Well... erm... bye." Becci passed by me, her blue-green eyes glinting. "I'll be back soon."if one. mslef as not who she seemed, whether she knew or not. there . m, i emon in him was controling first to ask a question.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own the series. I wish I did though... it's bloody awesome! Yes... I'm an Aussie! I spell like one too! Colour is c-o-l-o-u-r, not c-o-l-o-r! Sorry, random tangent, but I love Gaara and Deidara. Mwaah!

**Deidara POV: The Stars' Search... for me.**

"What the fuck is up with that fucking puppet? He's always fucking late!" Hidan was cursing again. I buried my head in my pillow. No way was I going to calm him down. I shot the Kazekage towards him but the baka couldn't kill him and Gaara ran for Kohona... to my sister. "Fucking hell, new assignment and this time with the blond and puppet... I'm angry, so fucking sue me already!"

"Calm the fuck down! Pein gave you an assignment; you do it and complain later!" I kept very still, afraid of scarecrow {Kakuzu} more than any of the Akatsuki, but he still wasn't scarier than Gaara in Shakaku mode. "Besides, you're only angry because you have to deal with Sasori as well as the blonde. If it was just Deidara, or just Sasori for that matter, you'd be fine, it's only that they're together, and they hate each other." That was the longest speech I'd ever heard money grabber say, and the longest he'd gone without mentioning money. All I had to see now was him spending more than two dollars on me. Ha, as if.

"I'm sorry Kuzu but this is just too much. They are always arguing, they are worse than Itachi and I were. And we annoyed the hell outta you and Zetsu, back when you were partnered with him. If you ever spend more than ten dollars on Deidara, on what he _wants_ when he wants it, I'll go on this mission. Got that, money whore?"

"_What! _You know that that little cow's ass and I hate each other!" that wasn't quite true. Kakuzu hates me but I don't mind him. I think he can be nice when he wants to be, he just freaks me out a little. "I can't believe you'd blackmail me like this! It's... it's a disaster! He'd just want more clay!"

It was true; I was running really low on clay. It didn't help the fact I used Bushin-no-jutsu to get a job in the nearest town. I was a sculptor, and my little statues didn't explode, I just made them and sold them as an old, aging man who needed the money to help with the search for the real me. I acted as my grandpa. I started to get dressed slowly. I didn't want Hidan to blackmail Kakuzu into anything but I did need a new sketchpad and pencil. I sketched in my free time and I'd had so much lately that I had filled up the pad and used up the lead in my pencil. I flicked through the pad. I had sketches for my next statues and of my latest dreams. I had sketches of my parents, Kana, Temari and Itachi the first time I met him. I did a lousy little self-portrait too. I wanted to sketch Hidan but when I went to ask him he had been in the middle of a ritual for Jashin so I just walked away.

Now was a perfect time to ask Kakuzu if I could have the sketch pad, just so he'd con the immortal into going. The money-obsessed scarecrow was standing with Hidan in the kitchen, arguing with Pein against the deal Hidan had made with him. Pein agreed it was time I got a little more income, as he knew about my outside job. I had gone to him for advice, and he gave me the choice of cleaning duties or going outside for a job. I used the clay I used to dig up for my explosions.

"Kakuzu-san, un?" I asked, nerves shaking me. He knew as soon as he looked at me that I was going to ask for money. "I need some money, un. I need a new sketchpad and two pencils, un. That cost nine dollars, un. I checked last time, un." That raised some suspicion.

"When was the last time you went to the town?" Kakuzu asked, his eyes narrowed with suspicion as I shook my head, worried now. "When did you go there last? Did you spend any money?"

"No! I just went down a few days ago to look at how much it cost, un!" Pein shook his head as Kakuzu glared at Hidan with a growl. "I just wanted to know how much I needed to save up, un!"

"Since when did you asked me for anything but clay? Clay is your specialty, why are you drawing? 'I need clay, un.' Where is your old lines?" Whoa, Kakuzu has officially lost it!

Pein eventually managed to convince Kakuzu that I had gone to the town with his permission, and that I was doing something for him. I got the ten dollars I was promised and it was a done deal. I got a few lollies too, to share with Tobi, who helps me with my clay. I figured the shithead, no matter how annoying, deserved it. Minties! Yum, my favourite! I grabbed a pack, desperate. I pulled out some of my money too, needing lots of the minty snacks.

By the time I got back I saw Sasori arriving back from his 'mission' to find where Gaara had hidden, even though I knew. I ate a few of the white sugar chews as I walked back to the lair. As soon as I arrived back, Pein called me and Hidan to the meeting between him and Sasori. As soon as he started to speak, I knew I was right.

"Okay. Sasori found where the demon was hiding. It was in the..." Pein was about to say and I interrupted.

"... It was in the oldest corner of Kohona with a group of girls, un. Namely, Kana, Tamara and Dana... Also three other girls you don't know, un?" I spoke with reserved indifference. I hadn't looked up my sister, but I remember where she lived, who she usually lived with and how many were in a team. "They were all dressed in black cloaks with face masks of the same colour, their black cloaks had a silver star on the back, directly centre and a gold outline, un. The buttons are silver, un."

"What the hell?" Sasori was so shocked, it was rather funny, the look on his face. "How did you know? It's like you read my mind." His eyes narrowed even more. "Were you spying on me? After all, that was a single person mission."

"God no. I'm not like you mob, un. My sister is Kana, she's the founder of that group, and I was the one who designed the cloaks and masks, un. It's weird but I am partly the reason she made the group, un. She made it to protect me, un." I explained, my cheeks getting stained a bright scarlet as I thought of the other reasons. Kain -- how much he was around always bugged me – was getting targeted by missing-nins from his own village... so she wanted to protect him too. Gaara even – he was always targeted by his dad getting abused and planned assassinations – was protected by the girls. Now, the group of girls protect anyone, rich, poor, life-threatened or reasonably safe.

"Well, those girls, The Stars, are determined to hunt down Sasori, Hidan and you, Deidara, for the damage you've inflicted on Lord Gaara. They also intend to hunt down Deidara because of his relationship with the founder, so that he can be '_saved_'." Pein's voice was mocking on the last word, the tone driving me to the floor. I wished the floor would just open up and swallow me whole when he said that. My sister went too far this time... too far. "Baby Dei-Dei-chan!" That was _way_ too much. I clenched my fists, the teeth in my palms digging in, drawing blood.

"What kind of sister embarrasses the hell out of their baby brother? That's just damn mean!" Sasori put on a baby voice and mimicked me, my words and all. "Art is a weawl bang. It goes bang! Katsu! Ha-ha, it went boom!" Sasori and Hidan roared with laughter, Sasori actually wet himself, while Hidan was crying through his laughter. "Ha-ha. That's real cute, _Dei-Dei-chan_!"

"That's it, yeah! Omigod, I'm so sick of you guys mocking me, un! You guys can kill Kana, Dana, Tamara, Shai and anyone else in The Stars _by yourselves!_ Un!" I ran, up to the roof and grabbed out my sketchpad and pencils. Grabbing some Minties, I started to sketch what I remembered Gaara looked like. the red, floppy hair, the 'ai' {love} mark on his head, the shadows under his eyes, so black I mistook them as eyeliner at first and the sea-blue eyes. "I miss you all... un."

I'd been on the roof for a good hour when I finished Gaara's memory picture. When I'd finished, I realised someone was watching me. I looked up and saw this girl sitting on a tree branch. I hid the picture but she'd seen it. She jumped down and grabbed the other book, the filled one. She flicked through the sketches, her eyebrows rising at the pictures of Kana, Gaara, Mother and Father, and the sketch of Temari made her giggle. I'd remembered her as she'd been fighting, and she was in the middle of drawing her fan.

The girl looked at me with these blue-green eyes and she smiled, her pale skin flushed from her run, her brown hair flying loose and her cloak lying on the floor, ten metres or so from the tree she'd been sitting on. She had a black top on, all gothic style, and her pants were black too, and the pocket had a set of skull and crossbones on it. I smiled at her, about to introduce myself when she spoke. I noted she was rather tall and thin, with curves in all the right places.

"Hi... I'm Becci. I already know who you are, there's only posters all over Kohona and Suna. Nice pictures... I didn't know that senpai's brother could draw like that." It was then I noticed the star on the cloak, cursing myself for being so star-struck. "Kana misses you... she wishes you never left. She half-killed our 'leader' because the baka called you a dipshit, or dickhead, I can't remember which one. She has hung pictures of your family before 'that time' all over her home. She doesn't want to lose you, but seem to want to be lost." Becci looked at me, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I know this wasn't right but I had to tell you. You have to know, no matter what Kana says she loves you." The girl pressed a picture into my hand. It was folded many times and I looked at her. I smiled and bowed. "Thank you for not exploding me, I'm very grateful."

"Yeah... thanks for coming, un." That was stinging with sarcasm but she looked at me with a grin.

"I know you mean that more than you do. You really are glad I came." I looked at her like she was insane, maybe she was. "Oh, don't look at me like that. Just make sure you look at the picture alone. Then you can show people... if you want. I got to go. They'll know I'm gone soon. See you."

That was weird. I've never felt more compelled to listen to a woman before. My mother didn't even have that effect on me. The girl, Becci, she was just like Kana used to be, before 'that time' as Becci so cunningly put it. The photo was one of me, Temari, Kana and Gaara. Kana was standing in the background, instructing Temari on a cool way to act with her fan, making her appear flirtatious and threatening at the same time. Gaara and I were in the foreground, clashing in a dangerous fight, Shakaku being nearly out in the open. We were all grinning, ut both mine and Gaara's smiles were forced.

There was another smaller picture in the middle. The new Gaara and Kana, a picture ripped from her star picture, with all of the Kages' and members. I saw Becci's face in the corner, grinning and ignoring the other people... wait; that was a different background. Becci was a newer member in the group, her eyes full of sadness whether she was smiling or not. _She's just like me! She's never really happy, she's worried, she's scared but she's never happy. She's a Gaara and Deidara kind of girl..._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Written with no particular person in my mind but I am a lot like the person of the same name. I'm Becci for those who don't know. So this is my POV and it is written in the way I think, in some amazing flash of brilliancy. BTW, I'm joking with the no particular person thing. There _is_ a guy on the forefront of my mind... *sigh* oh well.

**Becci's POV: Tears of Blood... Cry On!**

The wind was way too strong to be natural but then again, I'm running faster than normal. I hope the blonde sees what I'm saying with that picture. The picture of Gaara and Kana now is just a prop... the real thing is me, the new girl. I'm not a traitor unless I get in the true members of The Stars picture. I can't be considered a member until the day I'm in that picture with my real friends. The old picture was just to let him remember what good friends the pair of them used to be. I was a bit shamed when he'd been so sarcastic. I'd been sure that he'd actually like it... too bad.

_You really blew any trust the girls had in you then. Reahn will never treat you like she does again. Did you like betraying your senpai? They are your only family and you've just betrayed them... it's like you purposely did that to them.... _Melissa, my inner god, the Goddess of Shadows, spoke with tears thick in her thoughts. _You know family is everything to us._

_I know... it's just too hard to not give the guy a fair reminder, warning and gift. I just felt sorry for him; after all, he is senpai's younger brother._ I pointed out, desperate for a reason. I knew I was lying to myself but I didn't want to be a traitor. _I know family is everything but I can't help it. I needed to let him know that he has a family that loves him! Is that so bad?_

The lights of Kohona were slightly visible in the distance as I continued to run nonstop for the Hidden Leaf Village. I slowed as the walls loomed in front of me. As quickly as a monkey I scaled up the walls and into the street that Kana and Tamara lived on. I saw the guards surrounding the place and sighed. Not very inconspicuous if you ask me, but hey, no one did. I walked to the door and put my hand on the handle. A guard stopped me.

"Hey... Missy. No one's allowed in there. Sorry." I flashed him my Stars ID and a big smile. "Sorry... Rebecca... no one is going in." He read my name off the ID as he spoke.

"My senpai lives here. Get her out, she'll prove it. Holy hell, who the hell in there? Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura?" I really muttered it to myself but the guard nodded. "Why? Is it because Saboku-no-Gaara is here? I need to see them! It's about the Akatsuki!"

"Becci? Holy fucking crap, you're late! We were all worried! Idiot! We were freaking out! Fuck it man, we hate your midnight strolls!" I heard Samantha shove a guard out of the way and I smiled as the huge man went tumbling to the ground. "Don't make me hurt you!"

Sure as fire, the three heroes of Kohona were in senpai's bedroom, talking to the rude Kazekage. I watched as the Kyuubi {nine tails, Naruto} paced up and down the small bedroom. It was as simple as ever but the Kyuubi was angry at the injuries inflicted on his friend. When I entered the room Gaara fell silent and Sasuke and Sakura turned to face me. Naruto just looked at the wall, attempting to control the anger I saw in his aura. Everyone thought auras were shields of light but really they are shadows. They follow you everywhere, which is the role of a shadow...

"Erm, the Akatsuki lair is kind of close by... just so you know." I was so nervous my palms were sweating like crazy.

"Thank you. Do you think you could show us where?" The younger Uchiha was looking at me and I had to compare him to his older brother. When I ran from my abusive father a two years back, the Uchiha prodigy and his partner in crime, Kisame, saved me from a group of rogue samurai. I owed the fish boy and the sharingan user my life. All of my two weeks in the group hideout I'd never seen anyone but the leader, Pein, his girlfriend (and Tamara's cousin) Konan and my two saviours. I didn't intend to spend too long there, and I was confined to my room until I left... but even the Akatsuki break team rules. The Uchiha had let me explore whenever I could. "Hello..."

"Erm, no... I can't sorry. I got to go… bye!" I sprinted away from that room, out of Kohona and out of my stress... every day I feared I would break and tell Sam or someone the closeness I had with the Uchiha. "Damn, damn, _damn!_ I owe them so much and I just go around telling their enemies where they are. I am such an idiot!"

I sprinted again, desperate to get out of the city. I went to a place that I very nearly called home. I spent more days here than I spent at home with the Kage and Aaron. I sighed and looked at the shadowed water with interest. Every full moon I came out here. I sighed and looked at the moon, tears rolling down my cheeks. No one knew I came here. It was my little hide-away, my escape from the world. The moon shone on the water, giving the dark water a shadowy aura. I hugged my knees closer and ignored the chakra presences as I blanked out everything. I glared at the haloed water, my mind drifting and my sight focussing on who was sneaking up behind me. It was the blonde bomber.

"What?" I sigh, surprising him and the puppet man from Suna. "What the heck do you two terrorists want from me?" I barely moved my lips and I continued the search around the area. Itachi was there too. "C'mon, 'Tachi! You know me better than that! I don't need the bomber, puppet and weasel of the Akatsuki sneaking up on me."

"Hn, I forgot you'd gotten used to my chakra when I saved you that time... we're just letting you know that your visit to Deidara benefited us a lot. I'm not one to rub it in, you, but the picture of the _Stars?!_ He's a bloody bomber! He's sure to be deceitful!"

"I told him he could!" I spoke up all of a sudden, "I'm not that stupid. I'm not your younger brother! I hate you at the moment! Gah!" I stormed off, my precious spot ruined by the anger I felt. _How dare he? I'm not Sasuke! I should just..._

_Just what? You owe him your life! You can't be a bitch to him._ Melissa was very calm at the moment. I swore out loud and let her continue. _If you can't stand him, let me free, I'll be nice unlike you!_

_Shut the fuck up! I can be nice! _I heard the sarcasm in her answer and I decided to prove her wrong. I went back and bowed to Itachi. _Ha, check this!_

"I'm sorry, Itachi-sama. I was rude to act like that. I'm just a little stressed." Ha, the look on his face as I bowed was pure shock, but as his name and added title left my lips he totally went into a shock-trance. "Deidara-san and um..." I paused; I still didn't the Suna guy's name. "Erm... puppet-sama? I was rude and uncouth. I apologise." I bowed in their direction too. 'Puppet-sama' grinned and nudged the bomber.

"I'm Sasori." That got me, Sasori of the Red Sand? "And I don't expect such high titles from anyone but this brat here." I grinned and Deidara growled at the red-head.

"Um... okay. Erm... what did you guys want?" I trembled as Sasori grinned.

"She's already scared of you Danna! Look, she's trembling like a leaf in the wind!" Deidara grinned at the puppet. Danna? As in husband or master? I hoped it was master. "Don't be so mean."

Itachi grinned at me and took my hand. "Well... we need information." I shrugged. "And you've got it. We... need to take you to Pein."

I stumbled backwards. No... No, he's too nice. Itachi wouldn't... he just wouldn't! "What? I'm so not seeing that asshat! If you think I'd go quietly..." I was cut off by Deidara's groan.

"Brat, shut your trap! It's not you that's being dragged to a strange man's place!" I coughed as Sasori attempted to strangle the blonde. "You are so, well… blonde sometimes!"

"No shit Sherlock!" I laugh at Sasori's dipshittedness "He is blonde!"

"I'm blonde, so sue me!" Deidara pouted and I laughed harder. He really looked like that picture I saw at Kana's house. "Bugger off asshat."

Itachi looked like he was going to cry but he pounced on me, pinning me down and tying ropes around my wrists and ankles. He forced me to look him in the eyes and before I could close my eyes the world turned grey. Damn, sharingan! I would remember this time for my entire life; the Uchiha finally using his Sharingan on me... and I thought I could fight it off. Well, I wasn't really prepared.

I screamed and clawed at my eyes, for the second time in my life... I was crying tears of blood. Tears of blood... cry on!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I nearly clawed my eyes out, what was I thinking? This was a shit time to write a sad story bit. I was crying as I wrote that last chappie... uwah! Sad! Um... dedicated to Kyle (Deidara), Jacob (Hidan), Tyson (Itachi), and Daniel (Tobi) oh… and Neko (sasori( don't kill me Reahn DX). Deidara is REAL OOC here.

**Deidara POV: Who is she, un?!**

I watched as Becci shrieked in pain. Her eyes were literally making her cry blood! What the fuck was up with that? It was strangely depressing to watch her as she writhed in pain next to me. We were on my birds, closing in on the base very quickly. She shrieked again, her voice making my ears ring in protest. Sasori looked at her with pity, his brown-red eyes sparkling in the light of the stars. I tried not to let my gaze drift to Itachi but I kept hearing sob-like sounds coming from his direction. I hugged my knees and hummed to Waffle Song to myself. Tobi, a boy who hung out with Zetsu a lot, got that song stuck in my head. I had left a note for her friends, saying we had her. I didn't let Sasori see me being dumb, but I knew it was the right thing to do as Becci was a member in a highly suspicious group.

"We're here brat. Let the birds put us down, then go blow them up. Or go blow up more of Suna." I looked at my Danna with surprise. I looked at the ground, jumped off the bird and lured the birds to the ground. They jumped off and I made the birds spiral into the sky. "Well then?" Sasori knelt beside me as I watched the birds spiral upwards. "Where's the bang?" Sasori was kneeling by Becci, who was trying to control her with Chakra strings.

"Katsu!" The birds exploded in the sky at my command, the bang probably alerting everyone else in the lair to our return. Sure enough, Kakuzu, Hidan and Kisame ran out to greet us. "Oh yay, yeah."

"Well? Pein's anxious; we better get her in there." Kisame muttered, his eyes running over the girl at Sasori's feet, where Sasori had experimented on her. No one looked at Itachi, who was sitting on the dirt a few feet away from us, hiding his face in his hands. "What the hell? Why is she crying blood? Who did what to her?"

"Itachi used the Sharingan on her. We were faced with that or Sasuke coming after us with his Sharingan. It was gay..." Sasori complained as I tried to get the depressed Uchiha up off the ground. "I would rather spend a day locked in a room with Tobi than with her."

I looked at Sasori in surprise. Becci wasn't that bad, in fact she was really nice... I pulled the raven-haired man to his feet, confused as to why he was acting like this. The girl was nowhere near as bad as Tobi and well, hell, I'm confused. He didn't seem to hate her before. In fact, he was nice before.

"I used... sharingan on... on Becci!" Kisame's eyes widened and he looked at the girl once more. "Yeah, Kisame; that's Becci. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"That's... no fucking way!" Kisame looked at Itachi, then at Becci, then at Itachi again. I'd gotten that Becci knew Itachi but how, I was clueless. "She's so different!

"I'm confused, hm." I murmured to Danna, my eyes narrowed as I looked at the brunette. "How do Itachi and Kisame know the girl, yeah?" _No, stop referring to her as the girl. It makes it seem like she's the _only_ girl._ "I need answers, un."

"Ask them, I'm clueless too. I must have been on a mission when they brought her here." Sasori wasn't any help and Itachi looked like he'd kill anyone that talked about Becci in front of him. I looked at Kisame and sighed. Danna translated my sigh and looked at the fish-man too. "Ask Kisame. Itachi would probably kill you if you mention Becci around him."

"Kisame, un?" I walked towards the fish man as he fiddled with the television remote. "How do you and Itachi know Becci, un? I asked Sasori but he said he didn't know either, yeah." I watched for the man's reaction. He glanced up at me and back at the TV screen, on which an anime called Death Note played.

"Well... when Itachi was first my partner, we came across a group of samurai, who were attempting to kill a group of travellers. She was the only one left and she was fighting with a fiery passion that most ninja's lack. A samurai was creeping up behind us and she flung a shuriken at him. She saved our lives, and then she was nearly cut down by a different samurai. We saved her but we needed to come back here almost immediately after, and there was nowhere to take her before we returned. Pein agreed to let her stay as long as she didn't leave the hideout or see anyone else. You were here, Sasori was here, and Hidan and Kakuzu were both here. We managed to keep you guys unaware of our visitor and Itachi was almost like a brother to her. She was a real angel and both Itachi and I owe her our lives." Kisame finished and I gaped. She'd been here, right under my nose?

"When, un? How long was she here, hm? Holy cow, yeah! How did you keep her a secret from us, yeah?" I was being rude but I needed to know.

"Erm... she had been here for two weeks when Pein-sama finally cracked and made us get rid of her. I believe it was two years ago... she never left the room Pein assigned for her. Except at night, Itachi and I freed her and she was able to have a shower and everything."

I went and reported my findings too Sasori, he was just as shocked as I had been. A young woman under our roof that we didn't have a clue about? That was a generally interesting thing. I went to find Itachi and found him on the roof. He was staring at the sky as sun rose, sending orange and pink waves out into the sky. I looked at the still distressed man and sighed. He was a wreck. If using the sharingan on her was so bad then why do it?

"Hey." I made my approach loud so I didn't surprise him. "How are you? You seem a bit upset, yeah."

"Hn." Was that all that the sharingan user could say?

"Look, if using the sharingan on her was so stressful, why do it, hm?"

"Hn, I guess it was pretty stupid." Itachi spoke so quietly I had to sit next to him to hear.

"Just curiously, why did her eyes bleed, un?"

"Hn? That? I have no clue. I asked leader if I could talk to her about it so after he's finished I get my go... I haven't talked to her normally for ages."

I guess desire's the key in these situations because I couldn't stop myself as I asked him one final question. "Hey, do you reckon I could come with you when you talk to her, un?"

"Hn... I dunno. Maybe. I guess so. Hn... Don't ask me questions like this if I'm depressed! Okay?"

"Okay, un!" I looked at the man once more. "You gonna be alright, yeah?"

"Hn... just stay up here with me for a bit."

"Um... I guess so, hm. Why, yeah?"

"Hn, I don't want to get lonely."

We were up there for about ten minutes when Pein called Itachi down. Becci was in a little room to the side of Itachi and Kisame's. According to Itachi, this was where she stayed last time and to make her more comfortable she was staying here again. I looked around the room and I wasn't sure she'd be 'comfortable' in the room. It was emptier than mine had been when I moved in. There was a bed and a desk. That was it. At least mine had had a wardrobe in there. I felt sorry for her as I looked at the bleach white walls. It was so dull.

"Why's the blonde here? He's so new and stuff, I didn't expect him to come." Becci looked me up and down, her gaze slightly unnerving. "He's so... hmm, I dunno..." she broke off, her blue-ish eyes meeting mine and her grin slightly predatory and I shivered.

"I'm here to get to know you, yeah. You'll be here for a while, un. I might as well get to know you, hm." My reply was muffled and stopped by Itachi's hand. He took the hand away and I growled at him. "What the hell was that for, hm?"

"Hn... you are so annoying." Itachi grabbed my arm and forced me to sit on the chair in front of the desk, where a heap of pieces of paper flooded the surface already. Snippets of poems and stories stood out amongst the random pieces of paper with sketching. "Anyway, Becci, what was with the crying blood shit?"

"Oh, when I am in a stressful situation and I can't do anything I tend to start to, well... freak out a little. It causes a reaction with my blood cells and I start to cry blood. If I don't cry the blood it tends to become a paralysing fear. I hate being helpless." The brunette shrugged and I nearly scoffed. She was hiding something. I could see that and I hoped Itachi could see that too. If he didn't he really was going blind. "Well, anything else?"

"Hn? Erm... I dunno. You got anything, Deidara?" I started to shake my head but then I remembered the question I needed an answer to. I hadn't voiced it to anyone but I wanted to get to know the girl better. "Well?"

"Hmm... I guess I just wanna find out more about her, un." Umm, I can't believe I just said that. It was so out of character for me. I never got close to anyone. "Is that okay, yeah?"

Itachi's eyes widened and I smiled kindly at Becci. She just shrugged and pulled at her brown hair. I guess she looked a little shy. I suppose a random dude you know nothing about saying he wants to find out more about you is slightly creepy. I hugged my knees and waited for her answer. Itachi stood up and walked out, his pace slightly fast but his eyes focussed on the door.

"Wow, he's like an older brother." Becci stated; her tone was slightly surprised.

"Well, he is actually an older brother. He knows how to act like one. Anyway, I suppose I'm just acting against his normal perspective of me. I'm being nice." I smiled again, and she giggled like a little girl. "I'm an evil terrorist bomber, and I'm being kind. I mean, what's up with that? I can't be nice!" We laughed again, already getting along.

"What do you want to know? I'll tell you some things, but some shit's classified."

"Well, I want to know more about you. Your age, your personality, your family, your favourite things, and also, where you in the same group as Kana?" the last question spilt out before I could stop it.

"Yeah, Kana was my senpai. Though, in theory, I have a higher status than her. But only because I'm adopted. I turn sixteen soon. In November. The seventh." A day after Sasori's... weird. "Um... I ran away from my real father two years ago and I wish I never thought about staying. But I often when I feel lonely. Even though he abused my Chakra and used it against me, he was my father and I loved him. Well... until my mother died. After that he was fixated on my ultimate revenge. The guy was insane, the fact was he was using me to gain the feeling of 'I did the right thing for her.' but it wasn't what I wanted. It wasn't right for me. When I told my father that he started to hurt me, and not just physically. I was always afraid of what he'd do next." Tears were running down her cheeks. Again, I ask, who is she, un?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: um... I'm still with you but I'm still so crapped out. I can't even think straight. I got major writer block in like four different stories and I'm trying to do homework but I am so tired I can't even think straight. I'm grounded and my phone was taken from me. Damn. Anyway, on with my craptastic story... yay... oh, dedicated to Samantha and Reahn, the girls who come to save me! Yayz, romance! You'll find out their favourites soon.

**Becci's POV: To the rescue?**

I looked for his reaction to my words. His mouth hung open slightly and I wiped one of my tears away. He was the first person I'd told of this time since Samantha. He'd taken in better than Sam, she'd wanted to chase down my dad and kill him. But Deidara was in the shock stage. He'll ask more questions soon and I was kind of dreading that time. I hated to talk of those situations. It also meant revealing the inner god and all. Simple as OH SHIT!!! No one wants to know that their friend is a freaking godchild! It's not right!

"So... your dad abused your different jutsu's and you ran off?" I nodded; that was all that the blonde needed to know. "I still am confused but I'll deal."

"Cool. So you know about me and now I wanna know about you." My simple answer astounded him. As he tried to say earlier, I was staying here for a while. "Tell me about your childhood!"

"Well, I killed my family at nine because they treated me like shit... erm, what else. I turned nineteen in May, the fifth. Erm... I like to blow crap up?" he didn't like to talk about himself either; that was evident.

*Knock, knock!* "Hn, Becci! Erm, you got 'visitors'!" I sat up straighter, I got what? Itachi was speaking outlandish gibberish. "They think we were torturing you."

Who the hell would worry about me? Aaron would be convinced by Daniela that I was fine. Dad knows I'm strong. Kana and my team... oh shit. I raced out the door, following the familiar Chakra scents. Hell, hell, hell!

_Why would they know where to go? Did they follow us here or something?_ I asked Melissa in surprise. I knew she was as clueless as me but yeah, I had to try.

_Heh, as clueless as you._ Melissa's anger was there; her anger was at me though.

I got to the living room and saw the silver haired Jashinist and Samantha, a Jashinist too, deep in the depths of a conversation about rituals. Reahn was having a glaring-without-glaring contest with Sasori and Kana was looking at Itachi and Jashinist dude with revulsion. Deidara was behind me, I could smell his earthy Chakra smell. Kana looked up and saw both me and her baby brother, both of us looking around the room in shock. Without warning, Samantha screamed at the Jashinist guy.

"Fuck you! I bet you're a fucking heathen motherfucker!" Samantha slapped the guy.

"Fuck you too! You're a fucking heathen prostitute cocksucker!" Jashinist dude rubbed his cheek.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid motherfucker!"

"No you shut the fuck up, you fucking heathen ass!"

"Shut up, you waffle muncher's!" I laughed as I shared the most commonly insult in my book with the world. "You need to munch on some nice steaming hot waffles. They're yummy." Just talking about the delicacy made my mouth water.

Tobi, a random guy with a mask squealed as I spoke. "Do you like waffles?"

"Hell yes!" I replied

"Don't encourage him!" Deidara moaned but with no avail. Tobi burst into the waffle song, and laughing, I joined in. "Oh god."

"Does she always do that?" Sasori asked Reahn, looking at the bickering Jashinists. "I know Hidan does. Always swearing and putting people down."

"It's part of their religion! No duh. Samantha's always swearing and calling us names, but we all laugh it off." Reahn smirked at Sasori's exasperated expression.

Kana was still staring at the blonde boy, his eyes moving from her, to me, to Tobi, to Samantha and 'Hidan', to Sasori, to Reahn and back to Kana. Kana looked at Samantha, her eyes wide and angry. Kakuzu, the money whore who Kisame and Itachi had yelled at about my bare room, shook his head and went back to the money book in his lap. Kana attempted to get my attention but Tobi was talking about something along the lines of 'Deidara-senpai' is a big fat meanie sometimes. Deidara groaned and hid his face in his hands while Hidan and Samantha got louder and louder.

"Fuck off!" Sam.

"No you fuck off!" Hidan.

"I said it first!" Sam.

"Who gives a fuck?!" Hidan.

"Shut the fuck up! I am trying to read my book!" Kakuzu shoved a sock in Hidan's mouth.

"And I'm fucking trying to eat my fucking cookie! Who gives a fuck?" Hidan had spat the sock out.

"I fucking agree! Let us fucking argue in fucking peace!" Samantha didn't know how funny that sounded and she stalked out of the room as I started to laugh.

"I'm sorry!" I continued to laugh as most of them stare at me. "It just sounded queer. Who the hell needs peace to argue?!" Reahn's eyes widened and she started laugh too. Kana looked at us with sparkling eyes, she never laughed. Sasori and Deidara puzzled over it and Itachi grinned. Tobi just started to laugh because everyone else was laughing. Kisame walked in and saw the scene laid out before him. "Hi!"

"Okay, who killed who in what way?" Kisame looked at Itachi and shook his head. "I've never seen him so amused! Or Sasori so confused. And I guess Tobi's laughing because everyone else is."

"Shut up, I'm not confused!" Sasori yelled, though he still looked confused. "I'm never confused! _Never!_"

"I am, yeah. I don't get it, hm." Deidara spoke with uncertainty.

"Well, to argue you disrupt the peace and Sam wanted us to let her and Hidan argue _in peace_!" I explained and Itachi's laugh was muffled by his sleeve.

"Oh! I get it now, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, starting to laugh. Sasori's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Admit it, puppet! You were confused!"Reahn challenged.

"No, I wasn't!" Sasori growled.

"Go argue in peace you guys!" Itachi growled, making me and Deidara double over with laughter. Itachi tried to keep a straight face, but when I started to fall over, breathless, he started to chuckle. Then I started to gasp for breath and he lost control. He rolled on the floor laughing {Itachi, ROFL? No way. OOC much} making Kisame laugh too.

"Deidara? Can I speak to you? Alone?" Kana interrupted our giggling session; her tone was quiet and rather shy. "Please?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, I wrote like, two chapters yesterday! That's a lot! I'll post them in one big mob but I write them at different times. I post them at school and write them at home. When Itachi insults Sasuke, it's my emotions taking over. _**I **__**HATE**__** SASUKE WITH A BURNING PASSION!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ I hope you get my point now! Don't hate me because of my opinion. He's just a cockatoo head... and that head is full of thoughts of him self... don't kill me!!! And read on even though he's dissed!

**Deidara's POV: Blood-red hair, all alone, my past and Kisame's lonely!**

I followed my sister with a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Shit, life wasn't getting any easier for me. Kana's eyes narrowed as she looked at me in my eyes. My hair covered the eye with the camera over it. That was one of the many things that had changed over the last four years. Also was the attitude to family. I didn't believe in that rubbish anymore. Love exists, I know that, but my family just didn't belong in that category. I don't dislike families in general; I hate it when they treat the kids like dirt. That's how I was treated!

But Kana did the sisterly thing and started to fuss with my hair. She swept my fringe back with a groan, her blue eyes wide with shock as she saw the camera. She grabbed my fringe and tugged it none-too-carefully out the way. The camera glinted and she rolled her eyes.

"What the Frick is that and why is it covering your eye? It's a foreign object and it'll end up injuring your eye; that's what I was told about our old head gear." Kana threw the metal thing away and I flinched as the bright lights beams, that were cheap ass of course, hit my eye, blinding me.

"Ah! Too bright, hm!" I covered my eye and uttered a small whimper. Kana giggled and I glared at her, as this was _anything_ but funny. "Hey; that's _not_ funny, un! It's way too bright, yeah!"

"Hm... you need a sister's care again. I'll help you with a few things."

"Kana, we were supposed to be talking, yeah."

"Oh, right!" She sounded so down I had to add on but she continued. "I'll talk and you'll listen."

"Okay, you talk and I'll listen and then you can help me with my hair, hm." I inwardly sigh but she _is _my sister. She can play Barbie later. Now, she talks. "I won't be rude, yeah."

"Why were you blowing up Suna? You almost killed Gaara! Kohona and Suna are quite some time away and he ran from one to the other _to be saved_ from you!" I winced. I had hated every moment of blowing up the city. I hated hurting someone if they actually cared. It wasn't like Gaara hated me... until now. "Then your little friend _Hidan_ goes after him! We were about to go and survey the damage. Would you have killed me and my team?" I flinched. If Pein had told me to I would have.

"I was acting on orders, un. I didn't choose to act against Gaara as I'm not a total idiot, yeah! I have felt his anger once before, and I never want to again, hm. I would be suicidal if that were the case, un." I felt my stomach flip as Becci walked around the corner. "I would've killed your team if I was ordered too, because Pein's anger is similar to Gaara's, yeah. You don't want to get on his bad side, hm. He's crazier than Shakaku on his worst day ever, yeah! Worse than Gaara and Shakaku's anger at the same time, un! Worse than anything, hm!"

My sister gaped at me as I admitted that I'd kill her just so that I wouldn't be on the receiving end of Pein's rinnegan. It was kind of cruel but it was the truth. I was scare stiff of Pein. With his eyes it wasn't hard to wish for death. I had been warned about him by Sasori and Hidan. After my first fail, Sasori and I grew closer, and _almost, almost_ became friends. We were partners now, really close friends and he always looked out for me. We were good friends. But even now, he is a little touchy every time I call my explosions art. We had two hour long arguments about art, and we always end up in a huge ass war. All in, all out, as Itachi put it once. We put all our weapons in, but all of our hearts were out. I rolled my eyes as a sob left her open mouth. I was heartless, but she never thought that I was _that_ bad. I heard another muffled sob and two sets of running footsteps. Well, fuck that.

Was I insane? I found someone I love for the first time in... Well, a long time, and I send her off crying! That was not right. I'm not an expert in these things but even I knew that making a girl cry wasn't going to draw girls from all over to me. I shook my head and walked out to the roof, drawn by some weird force of nature. I sat on the edge and widened my peripheral vision, surprised when the Uchiha and Becci came out of the lair below me. I heard Itachi speak as Becci grumbled.

"Look, Sasuke is a foolish little cockatoo head, he's a little baka and no one cares about him. Well, except that pink-haired chick and Naruto... one more than the other but sometimes I think Sasuke and Naruto would make a cute couple!" Itachi smirked and Becci giggled. "You're like this close..." he held his thumb and index about a centimetre apart. "...to beating me. I swear you'd flog the little Uchiha into the ground."

"More like you're this close to beating me. I could beat you any day. All you can do to me is the bloody Sharingan, and as you very well know, I _can_ fight that off!" Becci glared at Itachi and I almost fell to the ground, laughing. Itachi got _told!_ "Did you hear something?"

I held my breath as she looked up towards me. Itachi saw me and distracted her with a laugh and a 'you're hearing things' comment. I slid backwards as she looked up again. She shrugged and they continued on. I groaned and knew that the Uchiha would demand compensation later. I returned to my room, only to find Reahn and Sasori making puppets. I rolled my eyes and went outside to see what someone else was doing. When I passed by where Hidan was in the forest I heard him moaning in pleasured pain. He was doing a ritual... run! Tobi was out on a mission with Zetsu, as he was the only one Zetsu wouldn't eat. Kakuzu was probably counting his money as usual and I wouldn't dare interrupt him. Kisame crossed my path, his face contorted in anger. I grabbed his arm and he twirled around, his hands grabbing my shoulders so I was slammed against a tree. I yelped in shock and pain as the bark cut into my shoulders, blood spilling into my hair, staining the blonde in a red-copper colour. His eyes widened and he released me. He started to walk away as I slid to the ground, wincing as the bark on the tree scratched layer after layer of skin off my body.

"Hey, you hurt me and decide to walk off? That's real cool..." I winced and he looked at me with a worried expression. He knelt beside me but still didn't say anything. "I'm lonely and you look pissed off. Can I know why?"

"Well... Itachi is with Becci, mock fighting again, and I'm left alone. It's the same every time she's here. I'm always shoved out the way." Kisame sighed and I felt a sense of companionship as I realised that's what was happening with me.

"Hey, you aren't alone. Sasori and Reahn are designing some new puppets. Hidan's, well... I don't even want to know. Kakuzu's most likely counting money. Tobi and Zetsu are gone. Leader and Konan... again, I don't even _want_ to know. And sadly I'm not the best person to hang out with Kana at the moment. I don't know about Samantha at the moment. Probably with Hidan doing rituals." We both shuddered and grinned. "Owww... my shoulders hurt now!" I winced once more and tried to stand up, but the motion just took more skin from my shoulders. My hair looked more copper than blonde at the moment. My eyes widened as the world spun around me in pain. "Damn, see if you can help me." I winced again. "Fuck... owww!"

"Don't move at all!" Kisame advised, his tone was choked and tight. "Oh fuck, Pein will kill me for hurting one of our main members! God, I'm a klutz."

"Jashin, I think that's what you mean." Hidan came around the corner, spying me against the tree he laughed. "Since when have you wanted to be a Ranga? Nice though."

"That's not hair dye. It's blood." Samantha muttered from behind the silver haired Jashinist.

"Oh holy Jashin! Fucking hell! It is too! Shit, fuck and crap; that's a hell of a lot of blood." Hidan looked me up and down and I tried to stand again. "Baka, stay still! You'll..." As he spoke I collapsed in pain. He sighed. "Faint... too late."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: okay, the last one was a sudden cut off but it was natural. He'd lost _so_ much blood and he was slightly weak already. His thoughts were elsewhere and he just kept moving and re-scratching the cuts. Any who's, in this chapter I make Pein appear in a rather creepy mode, and he changes the Akatsuki partners. Who goes with whom? Maybe, just maybe, I'll let Deidara find out about what Becci is. It'd be cool.

**Becci's POV: Changes in the front line?!**

Itachi and I fought hard, sweat pouring from both of us, making us skid and slid around as we dodged attacks and mental breakdowns. I had hit him three times. Once on the neck (he coughed up a glob of blood), once on the ankles (he went skidding) and once in the stomach (he went sprawling). I had been hit once by him, on the temple, which made my sight waver and my chakra fade. I had shadow guards around my eyes, protecting my mind from the horrid sharingan and still being able to see.

"Jesus, I think you've grown way stronger. I'm losing!" Itachi gasped out as we took a break. Every hit was a point, and it was first to five. I had used up most of human chakra and I didn't want to go all goddess-y on him. "How much left?" Itachi knew I was not totally human but he accepted me, much to my surprise.

"I don't know. I'm buggered though, a bad sign. I think I got one more hit in me. But if I start to... yeah, stop me. Use sharingan, punch me. I don't care! Just stop me." Itachi nodded and we got back on our feet. "Bring it, old man!" The Uchiha tried to tackle me but I side stepped him, hitting the back of his legs with my foot. "Four-one. One more hit and the Shadow-girl wins!" I exclaimed in my best commentator voice, laughing. Itachi grinned and launched himself at me again. He flew by me, circling me like a vulture looking for its prey.

We battled on; he got in two more hits before I could even blink. I started to switch on again, nothing but the game was in my mind. I felt my chakra returning slowly, and I tried to stop the fight but the other side of me was in control now. I tried to stop Itachi and let him win but I was unable to control my moves. Shadows shined around my fingers and Itachi dodged my attacks, swearing and turning on his sharingan and attempting to restrain me. I just flicked my fingers and he was entwined in a shadowed lasso and slowly getting strangled.

_Mel, what the hell do you think you are doing?! We're mock fighting! Free him!_ I demanded as Itachi's face went blue.

_He attacked us! Whether it was play fighting or real fighting, he still attacked!_ She answered back.

_**FREE HIM NOW, YOU BLOODY BAKA! ITACHI'S FREAKING DYING!**_ I yelled mentally, scaring the wits out of the goddess. She was only quietened as I shoved her from my mind. I was a mix of three. Human, demon and goddess. The demon was Melissa, the human was my meek little shy-as-a-church-mouse girl, and my goddess is me. The way I was in a fight was in goddess mode. I was a fighter, not a lover, but I love to fight.

"Wow, I've never been so scared in my life." Itachi stated once he got his breath back, massaging his throat and arms where my shadowed lasso had seized him. "That was the closest I want to come to Melissa and the furthest I've ever been from human Becci and goddess Shade." Shade was the name of me in this mode. I was merciless but I was merciful, don't ask me how that works. I'm kind yet I'm cruel, I'm evil and I'm good. It was the legend of Shade, the only thing I really was sure about when it came to what I was _supposed_ to be like. "Hell; that was painful."

"No duh. It's the closest I want you to go and the furthest away you should go. Shade is me, I'm Shade." Just letting him know who was controlling me. "When are we due back?"

"Erm..." Itachi looked at the sun. "About an hour ago... oh _shit_! Pein's going to kill me, we have got to go!"

We sprinted to the lair in desperation, my goddess practically teleporting me there. I shivered as I felt the darkness in auras in the lair. There was no anger, only fear, sadness and a little guilt. I couldn't sense Pein but I sharpened my perspective, searching for the practically invisible aura of a Nagato clone. Hah, in the blonde's room. Wait, the blonde's aura was full of pain and fear. Pein was worried and I could sense almost every other member in the little room. I motioned to Itachi, worried about the blond baka even though he'd made me cry earlier. I made the guy follow me, the dread and gloom so thick in the air I could almost taste it.

"When will Itachi and Sha... Becci be back?" I almost forgot that I'd told Pein who I was. It was good he'd stopped himself from saying Shade. "Didn't I say to them they could fight for two hours, not three and a half?" I rolled my eyes and turned to Itachi.

"Hey, where is everyone? For the last half hour we've been here, it's been dead quiet. Itachi, was there a death or something?" I spoke with a normal toned voice, but I layered the hidden meanings.

"Hn? A death? Um... I was kind of concentrating on stopping you. If I was summoned back I'd be clueless. Stupid fights. You're matching me and exceeding me in everything." He made a face and stuck his tongue out at me.

"We're in here." I heard a voice I'd know anywhere, but it was layered with an emotion I'd never seen on his face or heard in his voice. "Deidara's hurt." Kisame's voice was filled with guilt.

"What?! He's hurt? When... what... how? Gah! I don't like this!" Itachi kneaded his temples with his knuckles, his eyes flashing in anger. "How was he hurt?"

"It doesn't matter how! All that matters is that he's okay! Is he okay, Pein...-sama? I'm worried." I spoke with a death-quiet voice but I knew that they could all hear me. I was shaking and Itachi held my shoulders, trying to stop the quakes. "Is he okay?" I repeated the question, just to make sure they heard me.

"Um... it's not too clear. He's good, then he's bad, then he's good, then he's bad again. It's on and off." Kisame answered, fear thick in his voice. I could guess that it was an accident and it was Kisame who had hurt the blonde, and so I knew I had done the right thing with my outburst. "He's got a real bad temperature right now."

"Let me in. I can help. Ask Pein." I muttered through the door. But it wasn't Pein who clarified.

"Well, she did act as team doctor when we got sick. She's skilled. But she likes to work with no one watching. Kana's watched once. That's all." Samantha answered, her tone telling the guys to get their asses out of the room. She walked out too, hand-in-hand with Hidan.

"Itachi? Will you come in with me? I'll need physical assistance." I looked at the raven-haired man, not expecting his nod. "Um... let's go."

The first thing I saw in that room was the walls, the yucky baby vomit yellow. I shivered and looked at the bed. Holy hell, he looked bad. The scratches all over his shoulders still had bits of bark in them, causing extra pain and chance for infection. His face was pale, bar the red marks on his cheeks and the bloodstains on his face. I carefully tried to pull out one large piece of bark, but it was stuck really well in his flesh above his armpit. I tugged on it a little harder, really worried about the bark. Itachi got the hint and took out the surface deep bits. I got the big bit out with a sickening, vomit-inducing squelch. I looked at the blood pouring from his arm and closed my eyes. The blonde didn't look like a blonde anymore with the hair bloodied and ragged. It looked more like a Sasori with long hair style. We got all of the bloodied wood out quickly and carefully. I watched as his face turned a bright red colour.

"'Tachi?" I looked at the Uchiha, inclining my head towards the blonde... erm, the injured man. "A glass of water would help him. Oh, and a wet towel. Please?"

The raven-haired man walked off to do my bidding, leaving me with the scraped shoulders and bloodied hair of Deidara. I put my hands on the ripped up skin, bloodied flash and torn muscles of his shoulders. My hands glowed with the shadows of my power, sewing up the torn muscles, fixing the torn flesh and adding new layers of skin.

The healing took power out of me, Melissa and Shade. I was totally drained. It was all worth it when the blonde's cerulean eye flicked open, his surprise at finding me standing over him so obvious I felt like throwing myself at him and kissing him straight on the lips. It was just as well that Itachi walked in when he did, he blinked in surprise at Deidara's newly healed shoulders and handed me the towels and the glass of water. I handed the glass to Deidara, who stared at it dumbly.

"Drink up. You'll be thankful later." He did as told and I sighed as I thought of what would happen when his Chakra fought off mine. It was a painful experience. "I needed the towels to clean his hair, 'Tachi, so can you grab more water? More as in enough to rinse the towels."

Itachi left and I set to work on the gorgeous blonde hair in front of me. The hair was so hard to clean. The tangles required a comb and until his Chakra and mine had 'agreed' and 'decided' to help him he wasn't allowed to move. I grabbed the brush I found near the bed, dragging it as kindly as I could through his long hair. Deidara winced a few times as I worked the knots out, but he didn't complain. I wasn't surprised when all of the blood slid out like a thread in loosely woven silk. It reminded me of the story Pein had told me when I'd spoken to him. Yahiko, his previous name, had been killed by Nagato to save Konan... I thought it was so cute. It was like the threads of his life were pulled slowly from the loosely woven destiny of the whole Akatsuki.

Eventually all of the blood was rinsed and combed out of his hair and the Chakra war had started with a painful hiss escaping his mouths... and I mean all four. Itachi walked in and saw my eyes drooping as the sun began to set and the room's aura darkened. In the distance Pein was calling on me, and he was walking around the base, calling me with several forms. Chakra, verbal and mental calls reached my ears and I sighed as I stood up. My knees clicked and I watched as Deidara writhed in pain.

"He'll be okay... I'm watching over him... go and see what Pein-sama wants... it'd be urgent." Itachi grinned and put a wet towel on the poor blonde's head.

"Shade, are you okay with this? I know I should be asking Kana but when I asked, she said to ask you, after all, you're the goddess." Pein was asking about the Stars that were here to join the Akatsuki. I wasn't sure, I mean, Pein's nice and all, but we were good and these people were evil. "I will even let you chose who your girls get paired with!"

"Fine. Sam's with Hidan, I'm in a three with Itachi and Kisame, Kana and Kakuzu, Reahn, Deidara and Sasori. Itachi and Kisame are the only ones I really know, Deidara and Sasori have been partners since you abducted Deidara however many years ago. It's only fair I don't split them up. Ask Kana, and see if she's okay with my pairings." I nodded as Pein grinned.

"Thank you, Shade. Just a question... who knows about the _three _you's? Itachi, me, Kana... well and you obviously." I looked at him with curiosity.

"That's all. I'm rather have kept it a secret. Wait Samantha and Reahn are the same. They know because they are all goddess containers too." I grinned and walked out, pleased with his reaction. He'd just gaped.

When I got back to Itachi and Deidara, I slumped on the ground and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: it's been so, so long since I've updated anything... sozzy to those that read regularly... if anyone does. For those that have just joined in, COMMENT!!! I've had several comments on the other stories I'm writing and I won't update after this one until you guys comment on me! Flame me, curse at me for destroying any of the characters, comment on my shitty works and ask me if I'm idiotic! I don't care, I'm not updating until I get ten comments! You can read and review even if you aren't a member; you can even make it anonymous. I don't give a... I won't say it... just please, I beg of you! I know you're reading it! Ten; that's all I ask... ten reviews.

**Deidara POV:**

I screamed and writhed, the sickening pain hurting like a bitch. I yelled as the newer Chakra hit out at my weaker, softer clay exploding type. It felt as though I was being torn inside out. Again I screamed as another hit racked through my body. I coughed and spluttered as the offending power in my body attacked my heart and bloodstream. I coughed again, and this time it brought up blood. I heard someone yelling and I tried to say I was okay, but when I opened my mouth only a gasp came out.

"Holy hell! He's not getting any better, is he?" I tried to say I was okay once more, with the same result. I moaned as the voice's cold finger probed my sore shoulders. "Fuck it, his temperature is like triple what it was. The body is too weak to accept any other Chakra."

"Should I get Leader-sama? Or will Deidara be okay?" What the heck?! Am I dying because of the Chakra? "Becci? What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh shut it Itachi! He'll be okay. Leave... now. Go get Leader-sama if you wish." Itachi and Becci? Holy fucking hell, were they taking care of me? "Now, Shade, be nice, he needs our help."

Was she talking to herself? No, Shade is a goddess, and she was praying for help. I was a sadist but I knew that the goddess would make it _very, very_ painful. I was no Hidan so I was not going to take any shit from this without being either dead or very much wishing for the end. Either way, better than the way I was now.

I felt another, more soothing Chakra enter me and immediately I felt better. I felt darkness and shadows take over me as I slipped once more into the comatose state.

"Deidara? Deidara-san?" Becci's voice echoed through the darkness. "Deidara are you okay?" I tried to move my torso to look at her but I was unable to even open my eyes. "You won't be able to move or see but you can speak."

"H-hai... I'm fine, un." It felt like restraining threads were lifted and I could all of a sudden move. "What happened? I can't remember anything... except you were praying, yeah..." I wrinkled my eyebrows and tried to remember what happened. "And Kisame was angry so he pushed me against a tree, and I tried to move which only resulted with bark getting under my skin... and that's seriously all I remember, hm."

"You lost too much blood and passed out. Itachi and I helped you and we got rid of all the bark and I healed the skin over. You should be fine. Can you sit up?"

"Hai." I slowly sat up and I felt a pillow being slid under my back. "Where are Itachi and everyone? I only sense yours and my Chakra in here, un." No Pein, no Konan and no Itachi. I couldn't sense Danna or Reahn or Kana. No sadistic Hidan or Kakuzu and I couldn't sense Samantha either. Where were they?

"They're all out on missions... except Pein... and Konan... I think they've gone to fuck each other but yeah. Oh and there have been slight changes in pairings..."

"I'm paired with...?" I asked now, scared some.

"Me. Other pairings are Sasori and Reahn, Hidan and Sam, Kakuzu and Kana, Kisame and Itachi still, and Zetsu and Tobi. Well... yeah."

"So I'm paired with you? Fair enough..." She grinned and I smiled. Holy hell she was hot when she grinned. "Actually, I think it's unfair..." she winced, "I don't want to hog you..."

"I don't mind if you were the only person I saw for the rest of my life... actually, I'd like that..." and with her last words she leant in and pressed her lips to mine. I froze, shock flooding through me. She pulled back, blushing furiously. "Sorry..." and with that last word she fled from the room, leaving me with my thoughts.

_Baka! You rejected her! She kissed you and you just sat there? Baka galore here, he rejected the girl he's in love with! Roll up, roll up! _I imagined Sasori laughing in my face and telling me what a douche I was. It'd been over two weeks and I was yet to be able to go on missions.

"Deidara...?" I heard Pein question. "Are you okay? You seem... sad." He walked into my room, straight out in my room. "What happened? And it was Kana placed you with Becci. She was going to be with Itachi and Kisame but then you'd be with the two puppeteers. Unfair on your art."

"Why'd you ask if you knew what was wrong, Pein?"

"I needed to hear it from you, but Becci wanted me to check up on you. She's gone."

"What? What the fuck do you mean? 'She's gone!'?"

"What I said. She's gone. I found a note in her room and she's gone. Said she needed to do something."

"What though?" I shook my head and Pein shrugged. "You don't _know_!!!" I yelled.

"I'm trying to do a Jashin-damned ritual here! Shut the fuck up!" Hidan growled. "She's been fucking gone for a fucking week as you recovered!" I stiffened.

"Hidan! That was unnecessary!" Pein-sama grumbled, shoving the Jashinist out of my room.

"Bullshit. He needed to know. Pein-sama, Becci's gone, and probably dead. Deidara's her partner. He needs to know. All of it. What I told you and what Samantha told you. And not in a few weeks either. Now." Hidan grumbled back. I only knew some of the story? Fuck...

"Hidan, if he needs to know, you and Sam tell him. It's hard enough telling him she's gone." Pein was talking quietly and I could tell he didn't want me to hear. "Hidan, he's still weak from the Chakra fight. It nearly killed him!" I winced at that. I was weak... full stop. Not because of the healing, but just because... I was weak... "Hidan, he needs to know now." Pein mimicked Hidan, laughing.

"Fine. I'll tell him now, happy?" Pein laughed again and I heard him walk off. Hidan sighed and I felt Samantha walking beside him to my door. "There goes my ritual... Oi, Dei? Can I come in?"

"No, go do your ritual." I answered in a nanosecond. "I just want to be alone."

"Too bad. You need to know this." He sighed again and pushed lightly on my door. It swung open and revealed Sam and Hidan standing there, both of them looking regretful. "Why me? Why not Sasori! He was paired with a friend too!" Hidan whined.

"Right. `Dan, shut the fuck up. Deidara-san, you don't really want to know but it's best if you do. Becci has three souls in one body. They all are similar but one is a demon, one is a goddess and one is her normal soul. The demon is not exactly a demon like what you kill, but the soul of a person deceased and seeking vengeance. Reahn and I also have these vengeance seeking souls. Once you fill this vengeance they crave, they leave and sometimes you get another desperate soul. Becci has had over fifty souls. She's filled each request. I've had two, this is my second. Reahn is still on her first. Her Goddess is from a religion close to Jashinism. It's called Shadism. It's merely sadism and with different rules. Such as purity. They don't have any sort of intercourse unless they love that person and think they are the 'one'. Shade..." Sam sighed. "Shade is rather cruel, and it can reflect in her behaviour. Such as... well, this. Her decision to leave was rash, and she went along with it. It gets rid of Melissa and that's what she wants, as when she has a human soul in her, other than her own, she feels human emotions tenfold, and when it's herself and her soul, Shade can deal with it. But these emotions are too powerful for the goddess."

Sam and Hidan exchanged looks as I blinked in disbelief. "What? Souls? Goddesses? Bullshit! Stop fucking with my mind!"

"Fine... she's going to die finishing this though. She needs to kill Saboku-no-Temari, the Kazekage's sister." Hidan replied. The two walked out and I sat frozen on my bed, scared for the only girl I've ever really loved.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, I decided to end it now. This is the LAST CHAPTER! It ends with a different style to most of my other stuff but still... it's my story and I can kill whomever I want... kidding... god I'm pulling your leg! Sadly this story ends how it ends. Random muse hit me with a frying pan last night... I hate being sick...

**Becci's POV:**

The terror filled me as the sand enclosed itself around me, following the orders of Saboku-no-Gaara. I screamed once, loudly and in fear as the cruel laugh of the ichibi filled my ears. Fuck, no... I thought I could kill her... for Melissa. I heard a shout of shock as blood spurted from my body. I would know that voice from anywhere... Deidara...

"Becci! Dammit, fuck that idiotic demon. Too bad it'll be his last breath too..." Deidara was laughing quietly and the tunnel vibrated with a loud '_bang_' as one of his many explosives blew up half of Suna. Screams of pain, shock and anger reached my dying ears.

"Deidara..." I whispered, blood pouring from my mouth, "I'm sorry for..." I struggled to fight the blackness but it engulfed my body and...

**Deidara's POV:**

"Fuck no, hell, shit, and that random whore bag!!!" I muttered. "How dare he kill Becci! He will not live another day! Fucking asshat!"

I continued to blow up Suna, riding on my bird and laughing as more screams echoed through the slowly burning city. I swooped lower until I found the Kazekage and his asshat sister. _Die! Die! Die! You whore! Teach you to kill a member of the Akatsuki!!!_

I aimed for Temari first, blowing the bitch up and next going for Gaara. I landed in front of the idiot and let my hands swallow the clay. I didn't intend to live much longer than Becci. The sign formed by my fingers was followed with a hollow laugh, a laugh full of the destruction of my heart. Kill... now.

'_bang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_' my body shook and then I was torn apart... the last thing I remembered was the pain, so earth-shattering, yet oddly peaceful...


End file.
